The present invention relates to a handle of the type typically disposed in the passenger compartment of an automobile for manual operation of the vehicle window. More specifically, the handle includes an elongated body portion connected at one end to the window actuating mechanism and at the other end rotatably supporting a knob adapted to be grasped by the window operator.
The basic problem with such a handle construction is sometimes referred to as "torque and rattle". In other words, it is desired that the handle be constructed in such a way that the knob does not rattle without, at the same time, creating too much torque resistance to knob rotation. The present invention is directed to the solution of this problem.